The main technical problem for the invention is that it is currently possible to access various remote services by voice and/or natural language but always independently. Thus, for example, it is possible to purchase cinema tickets, purchase an airline ticket or consult bank data from any mobile terminal, computing device, tablet, computer or any other type of device which has Internet access. There are also applications which interpret voice messages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,583 which describes a natural language interpreting system (automatic translation) and also going from voice to text with voice recognition is known in this regard.
No integrated system giving access to any service irrespective of the type of service, in which at least one of the services is a commercial transaction, i.e., which is an integrator of transaction services/products with natural language and/or recognition of voice gestures, NFC or any other type of message is known. Information services in mobile telephones by means of Internet access, or services which integrate locating the terminal with other applications, for example foursquare, in which the users register and check-in in premises, places and are awarded points in return are known. However today there is no application which allows accessing multiple services among which at least one of them includes performing a commercial transaction with natural language and/or recognition of voice, gestures, etc., from a single system or web page. Furthermore, no system which allows performing this type of transactions by voice and natural language from a device is known.
Furthermore, neither is the possibility of allowing any third party to incorporate itself into a system by means of connectors available in the system so that any third party can incorporate itself into the system and thus any user can access said product, information and/or service of the third party with the advantages of the system such as natural language processing and/or recognition of voice, gestures, NFC or any other type of message, known.